Izumi Yukihira
'Izumi Yukihira '(Yukihira Izumi 行平　泉水?) is the father of the protagonist, Mikan Sakura and the lover of Yuka Azumi. He died before the series started, but is mentioned time to time as the teacher with the same Alice as Mikan. Izumi is also the younger brother of the high school principal, Kazu Yukihira. He was once the moderator of the Special Ability Class and was put in charge of taking care of Rei/Persona. Izumi had the Nullification Alice which Mikan inherited. He preferred to be called by his students as "Yuki". He was loved by almost the whole academy because they all cried when he died even Narumi and Shiki who were all practically all love rivals. Appearance Izumi was handsome and appealing as he had a Yuki fanclub, which was composed of female students. He had a short straight hair that had the bangs covering his eyes, but changed it where his bangs separted in the middle when his brother said it was an old style. Personality When he was alive Izumi had a cheerful, social, and kind personality that he passed down to his daughter, Mikan. Izumi had a belief that all alices could be good, but it depends on how the user decides to use it. Izumi is very close to his students asking them to call him "Yuki", which differs greatly from Jinno's more professional and scary way. Although, once being a delinquent in his teenage years, Yuki can also be hotheaded at times, shown when he punished Narumi by throwing him in the air. He can be quite perverted, as he asked his brother if he was going to teach girls and commented to Yuka that he could see up her skirt when he first met her. Yuki, like Mikan was naive and reckless, which would get him bullied by Jinno and his brother for making stupid choices. Story In the past Izumi came to the academy as an adult, becoming a teacher, when his brother figured out that he had an alice from their exchanging of letters. Before becoming a teacher he was a yankee. The first person that attracted him was Yuka Azumi, a student of his trying to escape the school. He stops her and the two begin to dislike each other already. Later on, the ESP explains to him that he will be the teacher of the Special Ability class. As Yuka becomes a middle school student he hears rumors about her and goes to the middle school section to talk with her. Izumi finds Yuka alone and crying, because of her Stealing Alice has been causing her trouble. He gives Yuka advice that she has a choice to use her Alice for good or bad. Izumi then has a problem with Narumi who has been using his alice irresponsibly and punching him into the air. Which has him go under the same punishment by Jinno. He decides to pair Narumi with Yuka and it goes pretty well, until Narumi uses his Pheromone Alice on her. He goes after Yuka, when she runs away from embarassment and gives her his Nullification Alice stone. This made Yuka give a loving expression. This moment is witnessed by a fellow teacher who taunts him that Yuka is being bad. He dismisses to her that it isn't what it looks like, but tells himself that he can not be falling in love with a student. In Chapter 109 he has gotten a haircut, because his brother said it was an old style which makes everyone laugh at his new hairstyle. He rejects Yuka's confession, not uttering a word, and leaves her alone confused. Izumi would then see Yuka again when she jumps out the window of the ESP's office, where she tells him she will get stronger. Izumi finally confesses that he loves Yuka in front of everyone at school and hugs her. This would have be beaten by from his brother and Jinno. He introduces Yuka to "Rei Serio" (who later becomes Persona) who he was caring for and in charge of. Izumi tells her his and Rei's dream to have Rei leave this prison and see the world. Hearing this Yuka puts Izumi's alice stone inside Rei making his rotted appearance better. This makes both Rei and Izumi overjoyed, as this makes them a step closer to their goal. He and Yuka then go back to his room where they sleep together. When he wakes up has a phone call learning "that thing" (Rei) has been released from his prison by the ESP. Yuka wakes up and asks him whats wrong. Izumi kisses her, telling her that he will come back soon and not to worry. While walking to his location, Mikan, knowing his death wants to confront him, so he won't die. She is convinced to let things be, until she accidently trips and goes out the portal. Izumi asks who she is, but Mikan is too speechless, too scared to speak to him. She is returned to the portal by Tsubasa Ando, but not before Mikan yells "Daddy" before leaving and he sees her crying. He realizes that she is his daughter and calls her "Mikan". He arrives to the ESP's office to find that Rei has been manipulated to by ESP to blame Izumi. Knowing this Izumi trys to take Rei away, but he refuses and uses his Mark of Death Alice on him. He attempts to explain to Rei why he is locked up in that prison but, Rei refuses to listen to him and uses his alice again. This time Izumi is unable to erase these marks. His last words to the ESP are, "You... won't have your own way definitely...". "Volume 20, Chapter 116, Page 11-12" Before dying he thinks about how he broke his promise to Yuka and Mikan calling him "Daddy". When Yuka gives birth to Mikan she imagines him holding Mikan and telling her she did a good job. Current Story Izumi's spirit is seen smiling at Persona in Chapter 68 when Persona is battling with Mikan telling him "Don't stop giving away to hatred, "Don't dirty this pair of hands". In Chapter 137, Izumi was appear in the last scene of chapter 137 when Yuka was dreaming during her death, carrying her in bridal style. When Yuka apologized to him for unable to protect their only child-Mikan, he said to her that it was alright. He then carried Yuka away with him as both of them appeared in wedding dress, exactly just like in Chapter 134's cover page. Alice He has the Nullification Alice that he passed down to his daughter, Mikan. His Alice was the reason he was assigned to care for Rei Serio. Yuki appeared to have full control over his Alice. Relationships Yuka Azumi Main article- Yuka Azumi Yuka Azumi was Izumi's forrner student in the Elementary School Division. She is Izumi's lover and the mother of Mikan Sakura. They first met each other when Yuka was trying to escape from the school but was stopped by Izumi. According to Noddachi,Yuka and Izumi were best friends, but there was no sign of "friendliness". Later on they both fell in love and having a night together. After that, Izumi left her side to see Rei Serio, and tragically, died. Mikan is their only daughter. Kazumi Yukihira Main article- Kazu Yukihira Kazumi (or Kazu) is Izumi's elder brother and his only family in the academy. He accidentally saw his photo and realized that he was an Alice, thus making them to know each other through writing letters. Despite of their 18 years of age gap, Kazumi still doted and loved Izumi a lot. According to Izumi himself (mentioned by Nodachi during Time Travel Arc), the High School Principal is a brother, a parent, a boss, and also is someone that he was grateful to. He also said that the HSP is his idol and his loved one, making the HSP still doted and love him a lot. However in Chapter 109, Izumi mentioned that Kazumi was still being formal with him, although it was almost 6 years since they met each other. When he died, Kazumi felt guilty to him as he remembered his earlier conversation with Izumi. Mikan Sakura Main article- Mikan Sakura Mikan Sakura is the only child and daughter of Yuka Azumi and Izumi Yukihira, and also Kazu's only niece. He accidentally met her during the Time Travel Arc in Chapter 115, who fell from the time window. When he asked her who she was, Mikan was unable to talk to him. However, as she was taken back by Tsubasa and was about to disappear, she called him 'daddy'. Izumi seemed to realize that Mikan was his daughter as he called her name, 'Mikan'. Jinno Main article- Jinno Jinno is the Math teacher and the head supervisor of the Elementary School Division. He was serving under the circumstance of Kazu Yukihira, even before the current story took place. He always scolding and hit Izumi for various reasons, usually when Izumi did some mistakes like bringing a student (Yuka Azumi) with ladder and for beating Narumi. However, he also seems to worry and concern about Izumi as he said to him that the ESP tried to expell him from the school several time, but could not able to do it since his brother stand up for him. Rei Serio/Persona Main article- Persona Rei, now Persona is the moderator for Dangerous Ability Class. During the Flashback Arc, Izumi was assign to take care of Rei who was unable to control his alice, because of Izumi's Nullification Alice. He kept on training Serio and also wished that one day, Serio would be able to go to the outside world. However, Serio accidentally killed Izumi under the influence of ESP. He felt guilty for killing Izumi, and he carried the sadness and guilty feeling until he was adult. However, Yuki never blamed Rei for his death and thought of Yuka as he died. Trivia *His surname Yukihira , written as 行平, can be interpretted in 2 ways. If it is written separately into 2 characters, it means 行future + 平even/flat. However, looking at them as in one word, it means 行f平 a japanese pot. *His name Izumi (泉水), means 'fountain' or 'spring'. *Throughout the past story (until the current story), Izumi was the only one that bravely fought face-to-face against the ESP. Unlike him, his brother, Kazumi Yukihira, did not want to fight the ESP. *Izumi's death has given big impact to many people, Yuka Azumi, Jinno, Kaoru Igarashi, Shuichi Sakurano, Subaru Imai, Narumi Anjo and Rei Serio, including his own brother, Kazumi Yukihira. His death had caused people who are close to him living in sadness and regret and are trying to fight against the ESP. His death is also one of the reasons why Kazumi, Yuka, Jinno, Narumi, Sakurano and Subaru trying to get Mikan out of the academy. *In the anime, though Yuki was never mentioned, it was implied that Yuka had the Nullification Alice, instead of Yuki, as it was passed down to Mikan and when anyone would mention her Alice they would say, "The same Alice as 'that person'" who was Yuka. *Izumi's zodiac sign is Leo based on his birth date. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Nullification Alice Category:Teacher